A conventional toilet includes a toilet bowl on which is pivotally mounted a toilet seat and a toilet lid. A water tank provided on the toilet bowl includes a typically hand-actuated flush lever. The toilet lid and toilet seat can be selectively raised and lowered manually. Many persons have concerns regarding manual operation of a toilet due to the potential for germ contamination.